


Love Play

by haruka



Category: GARO
Genre: Garo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars of Garo have some fun while in costume.</p><p>My first time writing for this fandom.  GRAPHIC YAOI WARNING for real-people SMUT that never happened!  I’m surely way off on this interpretation of the actors’ personalities, but this was just for fun and no disrespect was intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Play

Love Play (Garo)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Konishi Hiroki entered his hotel room feeling exhausted and shut the door. It had been a long day of filming on the Garo set, with a lot of long fight scenes featuring himself and his young co-star, Fujita Rei. It was always a workout keeping up with the eighteen-year-old, but he gave as good as he got. Besides, their battles on camera were carefully choreographed.

Off-camera, however, was another matter. And one that was even more fun.

As if to demonstrate the fact, Konishi suddenly found himself pressed flat against the door facing it, his cheek warm against the cool wood.

A hard body pressed up against him from behind and a familiar deep voice purred in his ear, “I thought you’d never get here.”

“Just because your scenes were done and I still had a couple left is no reason to attack me as soon as I get in the door.”

“Aw, you like it.” A tongue licked his ear and Konishi squirmed away, turning in place to face his mischievous, admittedly irresistible pest. Rei was still wearing his black leather Zero costume, and while he looked damned hot in it, Konishi felt compelled to say, “You’re supposed to leave the costume with Wardrobe.”

Rei gave Konishi a very slow deliberate look up and down, and the older man felt suddenly sheepish.

“Isn’t that the Garo calling the Zero, um, black?” Rei chuckled, reaching out to finger Konishi’s long, snow-white trenchcoat.

Konishi cleared his throat. “Yeah, well, this is different.”

“Oh?” Rei drawled impishly. “I see. So you had _permission_ to borrow the costume.”

“The difference is that I’m a responsible adult who can be trusted with studio property,” Konishi chucked Rei under the chin. “Such as yourself.”

“Oh ho!” Rei laughed, but didn’t get any further. Konishi had caught the back of his head and pulled him into a rough kiss. He slid an arm around the black leather coat and drew him closer.

When Rei was finally able to get a breath, his eyes were locked on Konishi’s. “That was pretty good. Could be better.”

The older man raised an eyebrow. “You think? I’m not sure you can handle it any ‘better.’”

Rei’s lips quirked. “Try me.”

Konishi grabbed the teenager by both shoulders and covered his mouth with his own, urging him backwards at the same time. Rei stepped back obediently, hungrily accepting the kiss until he felt something hit the back of his knees. A sideways glance told him they had reached the bed.

A knowing gleam entered his eyes and he broke off the kiss long enough to say, “You’ll have to fight me for it.”

“Don’t I always?” Konishi replied with a half-smile. “And I always win.”

“That’s because I _let_ you,” Rei claimed haughtily, and suddenly spun them both around, hooking his toe behind Konishi’s ankle so that he overbalanced onto the bed. Before he could move, Rei had pounced on him.

Konishi gazed up at the grinning actor above him. “Don’t tell me you think you’ve won already.”

“I know you too well for that,” Rei admitted. “But maybe I can entertain you enough that you’ll want to stay there for a while.” He lowered his mouth on Konishi’s and kissed him deeply. The older man responded, sliding his arms up around him.

“Uh uh,” Rei cautioned, pushing Konishi’s hands back down and drawing them over the other man’s head, pinning them there with one hand. He then resumed the kiss as if they’d never stopped.

Konishi enjoyed the kiss – Rei’s soft, full lips guaranteed that any kiss shared with him was orgasmic all on its own – but he found himself intrigued when those lips began traveling down his throat. The boy gave a frustrated growl at the interference of Konishi’s costume. The blasted leather shirt with the ties and zippers was just in his way now, and he grabbed a fistful of it like he intended to tear it off.

“You do and I swear I’ll spank you,” Konishi said in a tone that implied ‘casual’, but meant ‘promise.’ “Wardrobe will get all over ME if anything happens to it.”

Reluctantly, Rei released the material. He shoved it up from the bottom instead, and as soon as Konishi’s nipples were revealed, he was upon them, licking, suckling, and biting.

Konishi tugged at Rei’s grip on his wrists, wanting his own hands free so that he could bury them in the boy’s hair.

“Not yet,” Rei mumbled, licking a wet, hot line down his abdomen. A gasp escaped the victim, who sucked the stomach muscles in, making Rei chuckle.

“Tickles, does it?” he asked. “That makes up some for all the times you’ve tickled me, only you were unrelenting about it.”

“Aw, you like it,” Konishi said devilishly, mimicking Rei’s earlier claim.

The younger actor snorted. “Sez you, but regardless, I know something you’ll like better.” He used his free hand to unfasten the leather pants and reached inside. Konishi moaned as warm fingers began to fondle him.

Rei grinned up at him and finally released the older man’s wrists. He wanted both of his own hands free for what came next.

Konishi braced himself, half trying to resist the insane pleasure that those fingers were giving him and half wanting to give in to it. Rei drew him free from the pants and proceeded to stroke, tickle, and roll his testicles in one palm while the other slid slowly up and down the shaft. Every time he reached the tip, he would brush the pad of his thumb over it lightly.

There was only so much resistance a man could endure, and Konishi could tell he was dangerously close to his limit. When Rei lowered his head and slowly, deliberately licked the tip that his thumb had teased to intensity, he lifted his hips involuntarily in need, then cursed himself for it. Especially considering the cat-with-cream look he earned from Rei as a result.

“Feels nice, huh? I can make it even better.” He leaned forward to meet Konishi’s eyes. “I can make you scream my name,” he whispered.

Konishi grit his teeth. He wasn’t going to deny that possibility now, but he wouldn’t make it easy for the kid, either. “Then quit yakking and get to it, brat.”

Rei smiled knowingly and nodded. “As you wish, old man.”

Konishi saw the dark head go down and his member became sheathed in the wet, hot cavity of Rei’s mouth. It was only the first of two openings that Konishi vowed to enter before this was over.

Although Rei was concentrating hard on his task, he kept his eyes locked on his lover’s face. He enjoyed every one of the minute changes in expression Konishi made as he drew the man’s length in and out of his mouth, being sure to scrape lightly with his teeth. His other hand continued to roll the soft sacs gently, occasionally giving a bit of squeeze to make it interesting.

Konishi was finding coherent thought more difficult all the time. The boy was more of an expert at this than he should have been at his age. Who was responsible for Rei’s education in love play, anyhow?

Oh yeah, that would be him. Oops.

Now the sexy young actor was picking up the pace. The function of tongue, teeth, and lips moving up and down his already-swollen penis was causing him to writhe and his breathing to speed up in accordance with Rei’s attentions.

Rei could feel Konishi building, but wasn’t quite done with him yet. He slipped his lips right off the end of his member and ducked underneath to draw each testicle in and out of his mouth in turn.

“Oh, GOD, Rei!” Konishi yelled, desperately trying not to accidentally kick the kid as he bucked and thrashed.

The teenager’s grinning face popped up between his thighs. “See?” he said triumphantly. “I told you I’d make you scream my name.”

“Fine, congratulations!” Konishi snapped, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. “Now kindly finish what you started!”

“Nah, I’m done,” Rei said casually and started to turn away. Fingers suddenly tangled in his hair and yanked him back down with a yelp. Konishi pulled him down to where his face was beside his own.

“Ah ha ha!” Rei was laughing, despite the tears in his eyes from the painful pull on his hair. “I was just kidding! Really!”

“Kidding or not, you started this, and I know how we’re going to finish it.” Konishi pushed the younger man back, still holding him by the hair, and then got to his feet. His engorged staff stood ramrod straight between them, and Rei, despite his uncomfortable position, couldn’t resist reaching out to touch it.

“Boing!” he said gleefully, pushing down and letting it go.

“I’ll ‘boing’ you, boy!” Konishi warned, torn between groaning and laughing at Rei’s antics. One thing for sure; any more of that nonsense and he’d let loose before he was ready. “Take the coat off, hurry.”

“Ow!” Rei yipped as he tried to shrug out of the long black trenchcoat while his hair was still caught. “That’s starting to hurt, K-shi.”

“There’s a part of me hurting even more,” the older actor told him, waiting with difficulty as Rei dropped the coat on the floor. Right when he’d been afraid that he might start to lag before he could go through with this, he saw Rei’s leather-clad backside. No more worries about THAT anymore.

Finally, he let go of the eighteen-year-old’s hair as he shoved him face-down onto the bed and straddled his legs. He reached under Rei, unfastening the pants and attempting to tug them down.

“Ouch, hey, that’s skin!” the Zero actor chuckled. “And if you damage the pants, it’s ME Wardrobe will come after!”

“And well they should since it’s your own fault for being such a tease.” With one last yank, the leather cleared Rei’s hips and Konishi took a moment to enjoy the view. But only a moment – his hard and ready friend had been patient long enough.

As much as Rei’s teasing meant he didn’t necessarily deserve it, Konishi grabbed the tube of lubricant from his bedside table drawer and applied it liberally to himself, gritting his teeth as he held on through sheer will.

“Hey, did you forget about me down here?” Rei inquired casually, wiggling his bottom. “Or are you just going to play with yourself all night?”

Oh, that did it. Konishi grabbed the boy’s hips and lifted them just enough that he was able to drive into him.

“AH!” Rei gasped loudly, his back arching. Konishi closed his eyes and let out his breath slowly. He realized then that his impatience might have hurt his partner and was concerned.

“Are you all right?” He asked, massaging the younger actor’s lower back.

“I’m good,” Rei answered, although his voice was a bit strained. “But … can you DO something?” He shifted position and pushed back a bit. “You’re the one teasing _me_ now.” He deliberately clenched the muscles around Konishi’s member. “If you’re going to do it, DO it!”

Konishi wasn’t going to make him ask twice. He slid out a little, then pushed forward, smiling grimly at the lovely groan the move elicited from Rei. There would be more where that came from, he promised silently.

Back and forth, in and out. As much as he was already aching, he couldn’t waste too much time, but neither could he do this without giving Rei as much pleasure himself. He toyed with the young performer’s genitals as he continued to build rhythm inside him as slowly as he could manage. Rei hardened in his grasp and tried to match that back and forth tempo, helping Konishi to drive into him deeper, harder, and faster.

Rei’s jaw hurt from clenching his teeth, but everything else felt mind-numbingly wonderful. Konishi’s hands stroking and fondling him, making him as hard as he was himself, and that glorious, hot, fullness probing deep inside, touching him where nothing else could ….

Konishi heard Rei growl and he replied in kind as the speed began building to a climax. The boy was slamming back against him now almost as hard as he was driving into him, and he could feel that the staff in his hand was large and quivering with near-release. He knew the time had come for himself as well, and when it happened, both men cried out together, spasming both inside and out as their pent-up need exploded all at once. The mutual orgasm shook them until both were spent, and Konishi lay atop Rei in exhaustion. Both panted and tried to find words that refused to come immediately, finally giving up and simply basking in the resulting afterwaves of pleasure.

A few minutes later, Konishi maneuvered himself onto his side, close enough to Rei to stroke his hair from his perspiring face. “Are you all right?” he asked softly.

The dark eyes opened and a corner of the full mouth lifted in a naughty grin. “No, you sucked. You sucked so badly that I may have to lay here for a couple of days to recuperate. That okay with you?”

Konishi bent down and kissed his cheek, then slid an arm around him. “I’m in no hurry anymore. Take all the time you need.”

“Good,” Rei replied, closing his eyes once more. “Then when I’m up to it, we can do it again.”

Konishi laughed. This kid’s trying to kill me, he thought. But what a way to go.

\--

(2006)

Garo belongs to Keita Amemiya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
